In Which Swan Queen Watch Bambi
by Ayoshen
Summary: Listen to the title. F is for Fat Fluorescent Fluff.


**A/N: **Someone tell me if I post too many oneshots and half of it is crap because I get the feeling I need to stop ASAP. There is no reason, sense or planning behind this fic, really. I just watched Bambi for the first time today and I suppose fics are my way of liveblogging.

Not a native English speaker... etc etc zzzz

* * *

**In Which Swan Queen Watch Bambi**

Shuffling through various DVD covers on the shelf, Emma's fingers landed on another title that could potentially steal the next two hours of her evening. Pulling it out, she groaned as she saw that what she thought was a perfect winter night kind of movie was, in fact, James Bond. Not one of the old ones, either. Emma had always thought Bond's charm was in the way he would come out of a rough fight looking supremely unruffled, adjust his tie and walk away. That got lost over time. With a sigh, she returned it to its spot (careful so as not to mess up Regina's meticulous order of things), and pulled out another movie. Notting Hill. Oh hell no. Freaky Friday? Watched that one time too many. Titanic? No, seen it once and that, too, was one time too many. Requiem for a Dream? Wicker Park? The Virgin Suicides? Jesus, does Regina seriously watch all of these things?

"I recommend V for Vendetta; that's a story that never gets old, dear."

Emma turned around briefly to catch a glimpse of Regina taking off her coat. "Oh, yeah? You didn't strike me as the type to root for revolution."

"Not revolution. Justice," Regina replied, facing away from Emma as she promptly untied her scarf - black cotton, of course.

Emma's brain was going to make a suspicious comment about the low undertone in her lover's voice in that last word, but that got lost and forgotten when Emma's hand reached for another familiar cover. "Is this yours?"

"Henry received it as a birthday present from one of his classmates three years ago. Why?"

"Can we watch it?" Emma pleaded, giving Regina her best puppy eyes from her sitting position on the carpet. "_Please?_"

Frowning, the mayor took the box in her hands, examining the summary on the back. "What's it about?"

Emma's eyes widened in horror. "_What's it ab—_ You've _never_ seen Bambi?"

"Well, as opposed to you and our son, I've never experienced puerile fascination with pointless fairytales. They're nothing but emotion-driven moving comic strips made to delude children and rob their parents," Regina replied harshly from the kitchen, where she was making peppermint tea for herself and maybe the Sheriff too.

"You have no heart," Emma called after her, unable to witness the sudden change in Regina's expression as her hand came to a halt on the stove. Filled with newfound energy of a restless seven year old spoiled child, Emma practically sprinted to the kitchen and tackled the mayor, circling her arms around the brunette's waist and resting her chin on Regina's shoulder. "Please, can we watch? Please? We're tired and it's dark outside and spring is on the move and this is the perfect movie to complete the mood, please? Please please _please?_"

"Something is terribly wrong in this household when you beg me more over a movie than you do in bed," Regina sighed, "So I suppose I can't say no to that."

Emma smirked, planting a kiss on her cheek, momentarily returning to her adult self. "That's because you're not using all your assets." As soon as it reappeared, it was gone again. "Now come on!" she exclaimed, grabbing Regina by the wrist and dragging her to the living room, as if Regina's confession wasn't enough proof the following hour was going to be living hell for her.

Having agreed Henry must never find out Regina let Emma break the 'no carrying food away from the table' rule, they settled down on the couch with their cups of tea - no sugar for Regina and a spoonful of milk for Emma, a habit Regina still considered disgusting - and a blanket and the brunette braced herself for what would undoubtedly incapacitate her so that she would need a kidney transplant.

Emma kept throwing glances her way every now and then and yes, Regina did look bored at first. It wasn't until Thumper the rabbit started trying to teach Bambi how to glide on ice and Bambi's hind legs got all tangled up that Regina let out an uncontrollable laugh, covering her mouth with her hand mere seconds later as if she were afraid someone might hear. "Laughing's nothing to be ashamed of," Emma said, poking Regina in the arm playfully and being shooed in return.

Regina cleared her throat. "I'm well aware of that," she grumbled, but the way she struggled to keep the corners of her mouth from going upwards told a different story, to which Emma smirked again.

But then the time for games was over, for winter had come to the fairytale forest.

_"Your mother can't be with you anymore."_

Emma couldn't help but steal one more glance at this part, curious about Regina's reaction on the saddest part of the movie. "Are you— are you crying?" she asked in disbelief, taking in the way Regina was hugging her knees on the couch, sitting upright, her eyes glazed over, lips parted the tiniest bit, eyebrows inching upward above the bridge of her nose.

"Of course not," Regina snapped and blinked.

All traces of tears were gone in, literally, the blink of an eye - but Emma knew what she saw, didn't she? She couldn't have been imagining that lone glint of white in those dark orbs, no sir. That was most certainly a tear, perhaps the only one she had ever seen in Regina's eyes. Oh well, glares can't kill me, she thought as she scooted over to her lover and entwined their arms together, earning herself a growl of disapproval and no resistance whatsoever.

"So… what did you think?" inquired Emma an hour and one happy ending later.

"Will you call me heartless if I tell you I didn't like it?"

There was that glint again. Wait, no, it wasn't. It was hard to see in the dark, okay? But it was there, wasn't it? Seeing the faint traces of hurt fading away, Emma bit her cheek when she realized what this whole affair was about. "Hang on, let me see," she said, bringing her ear down to Regina's chest. Thump, thump. "Nope, can't do that. I have solid proof of your un-heartlessness."

"It wasn't _that_ bad," Regina mumbled when Emma pulled away, her voice barely audible, making sure to hide her face behind a cup where they both knew there was no tea left.

Emma smiled and, deciding for both of them that they weren't moving anymore for the night, pushed Regina full force on her back before using her as a giant pillow and settling on most of Regina's chest, much to the older woman's dismay. "Close enough, you big heartless ball of fluff."

"You'll pay for this."

"Mm-hmm."

But they were both already sleeping.


End file.
